Dwayne Johnson
Dwayne Johnson (1972 - ) a.k.a. The Rock; a.k.a. Rocky Maivia Former professional wrestler Film Deaths *''The Mummy Returns'' (2001) [Mathayus, the Scorpion King]: (1) Killed when the gods take his life away. (2) Reincarnated as a giant humanoid scorpion, Dwayne is stabbed in the chest with an enchanted spear by Brendan Fraser in the tomb; his body disintegrates into a mass of scorpions after his death. (Throughout the final sequence, he is in a monstrous human/scorpion form, and his character, including the likeness of his face, is entirely CGI.) *''The Scorpion King'' (2002) [Mathayus]: Shot fatally with an arrow by Steven Brand in one of Kelly Hu's visions; it is later averted in reality. *''Doom'' (2005) [Sarge]: Killed in an explosion when Karl Urban sends him through the portal and then throws a grenade after him, after Dwayne has started to transform into a monster. *''Southland Tales (2007)'' [Boxer Santaros]: Killed in an explosion, along with everybody else on the Mega-Zeppelin, when Lou Taylor Pucci fires a missile at it. Through time-travel machinations, a time-displaced Dwayne is also killed (off-screen) in an explosion by a car bomb; throughout the movie, references are made to a mysterious body being found, until it's explained that this body is the "other" Dwayne. *''Reno 911! Miami'' (2007) [Rick Smith, SWAT]: Killed in an explosion after he runs into a decontamination tent to retrieve a grenade he had dropped. (Played for comic effect.) *''Get Smart'' (2008) [Agent 23]: Killed in a car crash/explosion/burned to death when his SUV (which has been set on fire) collides with a train at the end of a chase and struggle in his vehicle with Steve Carell and Anne Hathaway who leap clear before impact. *''Faster'' (2010) [James Cullen/Driver]: Is clinically dead after being shot in the back of the head by Billy Bob Thornton after he sees his brother (Matt Gerald) being murdered by Lester Speight (with the bullet ricocheting round his skull and out of his face); he is later revived by hospital staff. *''The Other Guys'' (2010) [Christopher Danson]: Falls to his death, along with Samuel L. Jackson, when they jump from a rooftop pursuing a suspect. (Played for comic effect.) *''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017) '[Dr. Smolder Bravestone]: Playing Alex Wolff's video game avatar, Dwayne dies twice: (1) Falls to his death after Kevin Hart/Ser'Darius Blain pushes him off a cliff, as Jack Black/Madison Iseman and Karen Gillan/Morgan Turner look on in shock. (2) Devoured by a panther, after he falls out of a tree when he's scared by a squirrel. Both times, Dwayne respawns shortly afterwards, using up one of his video game "lives". *Jumanji: The Next Level (2019)' [''Dr. Smolder Bravestone]: Playing Danny DeVito's video game avatar, Dwayne dies twice: (1) Disintegrated by an Otrich! (2) Killed by a Rocket Launcher along with Alex/Awkwafina, Jack/Ser'Darius, Kevin/Danny Glover, and Karen/Morgan that was fired by Massi Furlan's men. Both times, Dwayne respawns shortly afterwards, using up one of his video game "lives". TV Deaths *''Transformers Prime: Darkness Rising: Part 1'' (2010; animated) [Cliffjumper]: Fatally stabbed by Starscream (voice of Steven Jay Blum). He's resurrected as a zombie in Darkness Rising: Part 2 when Megatron (voice of Frank Welker) stabs hims with dark energon, then dies again when the Decepticon base explodes. Notable Connections *Grandson of "High Cheif" Peter Maivia (wrestler) *Son of Rocky Johnson (wrestler) *Ex-Mr. Dany Garcia Official Account *Dwayne Johnson on Twitter *Dwayne Johnson on Facebook *Dwayne Johnson on Instagram *Dwayne Johnson on Insstar.com *Dwayne Johnson on Instagweb.com *Dwayne Johnson on Buzzcent.com *Dwayne Johnson on Digclips.com *Dwayne Johnson on Digtubes.com Gallery The Scorpion King's death.png|Dwayne Johnson's CGI death in The Mummy Returns Southlandtales2.jpg|The destruction of the Mega-Zepplin in Southland Tales Agent 23's death.png|Dwayne Johnson's death in Get Smart SOf4NU3.gif|Dwayne Johnson death in The Other Guys Johnson, Dwayne Johnson, Dwayne Johnson, Dwayne Category:American actors and actresses Category:1972 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by hit by train Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Conservatives Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Richard Kelly movies Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Stephen Sommers Movies Category:Parents Category:DC Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Clinically Dead Category:Hernia Survivors Category:People who died in a The Mummy film Category:Drama Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Internet Personalities Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:Actors who died in Andrzej Bartkowiak Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Fast & Furious Cast Members Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Adam McKay Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Kelly Movies Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Nominees Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Suicide Squad Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Black Canadian actors and actresses Category:HBO Stars Category:Moana cast members Category:Psychological Stars Category:Legends Category:Hercules cast members Category:Musical Stars Category:Baywatch cast members Category:Hannah Montana cast members Category:Canadian-American actors and actresses Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:Profesional Wrestlers Category:Motor Mouths Category:Jumanji Cast Members Category:That '70s Show cast members Category:Producers Category:Major Depressive Disorder Category:Black Reel Award Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:NAACP Image Award Nominees Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Jake Kasdan Movies Category:Irish-American actors and actresses